


Scalded

by sharkle



Series: Distractions [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkle/pseuds/sharkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's staring at her like he's never seen her before; but she's doing it, too, and he has matured so much in the past few days. She touches the gray streak in his hair, mirroring hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scalded

He's staring at her like he's never seen her before; like the light has hit her face just the right way and she's been suddenly illuminated.

Annabeth is doing it, too. Percy has matured so much in the past few days (so has she), has seen that not all friendships last forever, has felt true grief for the first time, has held the world on his shoulders. He has saved her.

He looks tired. Tired and old for his age.

She reaches out and touches the gray streak in his hair that mirrors hers.

Her fingers are scalded by the contact but she leaves them there for a second longer than necessary and hopes he gets the message, always hidden, because she isn't going to make this easy for him.

He held up the sky for her.

Crossed the country for her.

If she asked, he would stop the tides for her. Throw himself off Olympus for her. But it isn't that simple.

And so they dance.

* * *


End file.
